the_eminencefandomcom-20200214-history
Nirrin
Nirrin is the main setting, along with Rokhun, a land of diverse geography, cultures, and peoples. With vast countries and Empires, down to small settlements, the most prominent being The Eminence , Durhim , Valyian Empire , Nedostrumpnom, Tailte D'oais, Torkhun the tribal lands, The Shallah Desert, The Hand of Eldron, and Gobbity Gob. Geography The Land of Nirrin is Vast, from the bitter cold north of the Icy Fingers in the far reaches of Nedostrumpnom, to the tropical beaches of Rilkin to the South. The Great Ocean divides The countinent of Nirrin from the smaller one, Rokhun in the west, with many Islands between. After The Partsian War , many areas have become what is known as Skylands, where the rocks have been separated from the Earth, and serve as nodes of travel for Airships. The Most prominent of the Skylands is the area now known as The Eminence, once a powerful country, rich in magic and technology. Now a sigular city built after the Partsian War as neatral territory. History Nirran had always had conflict, nations rising and falling through out the written tradition, though none werer as devastating as The Partsian War . In the eyes of historians, there were no victors and no clear sides. The world slowly became embrolled in total war. The original combatants, the now dissolved Carris in the south of Nedostrompnom and a small kingdom bordering them in north Durhim, fought over control of the Ursin Cliffs. They fought for nearly a decade, pressuring their allies to come to their aid. Soon, the sparks of the war were igniting old grudges. For Fifty years, the war scored the land, with new and more devastating magic being devised to bring an end to it. Grandin, the land which is now the Eminence, was rumored to have a new magic that threatened to destroy the entire world. The minor Gods feared this, and over several years, garnered support and led an assult to insure that it could never be used. The battle destroyed the country and led to the formation of the sky lands. Following the Partsian War, a minority of magic users did not want to submit themselves to exile without their powers or to incarceration fled the authorites of every country. At first, the abundance of ruins and destroyed cities from the war gave them many places to hide, but soon, The Black Lotus organization was founded. A systematic crackdown on all magic users above a specific power level. In the 200 years after the war, many countries are at peace. Many of the smaller countries were subsummed into larger entities. Those that had the means to rebuild the small countries gave them representation in their courts. The Valyian Empire has been particularily note worthy of this, offering the impoverished countries at their borders all the freedoms of the citizens of the Empire. Politics Races The races of Nirrin have become intermingled over the last couple centuries, though some still contain heavy majorities of specific races. Humans remain a consistent race and due to their need for exploration, have settled in as a minimum of 1/4 of the population in any given area. : In Nedostrumpnom, the majority of the population is Dwarves and Humans, living out harsh lives in the winters. Many Gnomes live within the borders. Durhim contains a majority of Elves, once presiding in the forests around the Lake of the Gods. Halfings are a very common site in the lands nearer to west mountains and the riverlands to the south. : The Valyian Empire boasts the largest population of Humans, being closer to their original homelands. Dwarves can be found in the North in larger populations. Talte D'oais remains mostly a Gnomish land, having been their homelands for thousands of years, though small settlements of Dwarves and Humans exist. : In Rokhun, the continent to the west, the monsterous humaniods can be found. The Orcs take a large portion of the land as their tribal lands, Torkhun. In the south, the land has been claimed by the Hobgoblin union. Between the two lies Gobbity Gob. A country, though the goblins like to consider it a united city, spread out over the mountain range. Burin stradles the land between The Valyian Empire and Durhim and racial become similar. Half-elves, Humans, and Elves live through out the small land. Technology After the Partsian War, many of the powerful magics were outlawed and those who retained those powers immediately detained, though many were detained of their own volition. With the void of magic, engineering and science prospered. Guns have become more common place, though are still a luxury for richer countries. With so many skylands across the world, engineers worked on using them for the benefit of every people. The people of Nedostrumpnom churned their great forges and built great chains to ensnare the floating islands and keep them in place. The gnomes from Talte D'oais created the great Airships to travel between them. Humans and their insatiable curiosity began to quickly map out the leylines, pathes through the world where airships could travel without plumiting from the sky in a spectacular fashion. Religion The Religion of land is mostly Polytheistic, with all the Gods being whorshiped almost equally. Across the lands, the same Gods are worshiped, though they go by different names dependant on the area. For example, Flidais is named Bliffca in Rokhun, with some variation between Goblins, Hobgoblins, and the Orcs. Most of the world now pays homage to Mineous or the minor deities, owing to them the victories in The Partsian War or the ambition of the new world. After the war, the zealots and devoted followers of Vireen retreated from major metropolian areas and created their own country, Vernonom, in the north bordering on Nedostrumpnom. No one is sure of their reason for isolationism, though they still offer their legal services in many cities and run the churches for Vireen. Only the higher of the clergy know the guarded secrets of the Church.